


Goddess of Death

by KinkyPlotBunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki needs his big sister, siblings to allies - possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPlotBunny/pseuds/KinkyPlotBunny
Summary: short little scene between Loki and Hela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Goddess of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that set photo of Loki and Hela looking like they were negotiating? From a scene that never made it into a movie? That.

Loki sinks to one knee and bows his head.

“Hela, Goddess of Death, I pray thee, hear me.”

“Little brother”, she says, surprised and a little suspicious, “what is it that you ask?”

He looks up, his face carefully neutral.

“That you erase Loki of Jotunheim from The Book of the Dead.”

Hela cocks her head a little to one side.

“Now why would I choose to do that?”

“Because an ally that can’t be killed would be of much more use, wouldn’t he?”

“Only if he doesn’t turn into an enemy.”

“You have the power to revoke that decision at any time, have you not, beloved sister?”

Hela smiles at him.

“Rise.”

He obeys, but stays where he is. She waves him closer, an almost casual and yet so regal gesture that screams ‘Odin’. Again he obeys but makes a point of stopping three feet away from the steps that lead to his sister’s throne. They’re almost at eye level that way. He holds her gaze for a moment and then averts his eyes, waiting for her decision. She rises from her throne and walks down the steps, coming to a halt on the last but one so he has to look up at her. She gently touches his face. It’s an almost seductive, not very sisterly touch. He stops breathing, his body tensing up, preparing to defend himself if necessary. She leans in and whispers in his ear:

“I will consider it. You have free passage to leave my realm.”

He takes a step back and bows, and then he turns on his heel and leaves, long strides carrying him away from his sister’s great hall and through her gates unharmed, unhindered. He doesn’t have a way of knowing if she’s fully granted his wish. Not until some enemy of his defeats him in battle. Again.


End file.
